Minato and Kushina Story
by ParkSooRa-ArisaUzuNami
Summary: Love Storynya MinaKushi! Setiap hari, pasti ada kemesraan antara Minato dan Kushina. tapi, kadang-kadang, suka ada yang melihati mereka dan mengjahili mereka saat bermesraan.RnR plsz. Don't Like?Don't read and leave dude! gomen update lama. update chap 7!
1. Chapter 1:This is where the story begins

Hola! Ini fic pertamaku. Dan pastinya aku author baru. Jadi, maafkan daku jika kasalahan EYD. Karena aku malas membetulkannya.. –digetok- ya sudah itu saja. ini request dari Syu-Ichi KuRoda-neechan. Salam kenal semuanya! Semoga kalian suka yaa!

Disclaimer: naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Ayahku.. –dilempar ke laut sama abang Kishi-

Genre: Romance/Humor. (humornya gaje. Gak ada lucunya sama sekali..)

Warning: OOC, gaje, lebay, aneh.

Don't like? Don't read!

Minato and Kushina Story

Chapter 1.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, semua orang telah melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Ada yang membuka tokonya, warungnya, dll. Jounin-jounin sudah mulai melakukan tugas-tugasnya dan misi. Dan di gerbang Konoha, sudah ada 1 Jounin tampan dengan rambut durennya dan bermata biru laut, dan 3 Chuunin, yang 1 cowok berambut perak dan memakai masker, yang 2, cewek rambut coklat dan seperti memakai tato berwarna ungu di pipinya, yang 3, cowok rambut coklat dengan kacamate orange. Kalian tentu tau siapa mereka kan? Yap. Itu adalah Minato Namikaze, Hatake Kakashi, Rin, dan Uchiha Obito. Mereka baru pulang dari misi. Dan mereka sekarang menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"ohayou, Minato-san, Kakashi, Rin, Obito." Sapa Izumo dengan ramah. "ohayou." Balas Minato, Kakashi, Rin dan Obito. "bagaimana dengan misi kalian?" Tanya Izumo. "ya. Seperti biasa, berjalan dengan lancar. Jembatan Kanabi juga sudah hancur." Kata Minato menjelaskan. "wah. Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi perang sudah selesai." Kata Izumo. "iya. Kami permisi dulu ya." Kata Minato. "iya. Silakan." Kata Izumo dengan senyum. Dan Team 7 berjalan lagi menuju ke Kantor Hokage.

Kantor Hokage.

TOK TOK TOK.

"masuk." Kata Sandaime. Dan Team 7 masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"ohayou Hokage-sama." Sapa Team 7 dengan ramah sambil membungkukkan badan.

"ohayou." Balas Sandaime.

"kami ingin melaporkan misi kami." Kata Minato, guru sekaligus Leader team 7. "ya, bagaimana?" Tanya Sandaime. "misi berjalan dengan baik. Jembatan Kanabi sudah hancur." Kata Minato. "ya, teammu memang hebat Minato. Dan sekarang, perang telah berakhir. Dan terimakasih sudah membantu." Kata Sandaime. "sama2. Itu sudah kewajiban kami." Kata Kakashi (widiih. Bahasalu keren Kakashi!). "Dan kalian semua, saya beri 5 hari kalian libur." Kata Sandaime. "yaiyalah buat libur. Masa mau dikasih misi. Yg bener aja bo." Kata Team 7 bersamaan, terutama KakaObiRin paling keras. "yaya. Kalian bisa pulang." Kata Sandaime sambil ngelap 'kuah' yg ada di mukanya. "ok! Bye2! Thx!" kata team 7 sambil lari keluar. Sandaime Cuma sweatdrop.

Di luar gedung Hokage.

"sensei, traktirin makan donk. Blm sarapan nih." Kata Obito. "eh? Traktir?" kata Minato. "iya. Kan kita abis misi. Cuma kita aja yg ngerjain misi. Sensei enggak." Kata Rin. "ya tapi kan aku juga ikut perang." Kata Minato protes. "kan sensei gak sendiri. Banyak banget jounin2 yg juga ikut perang, banyak yg bantuin, kita, Cuma ber 3, mana pula si Rin diculik lagi. Bikin ngerepotin aj. Nih, liat mataku sampe luka begini." Kata Kakashi sambil nunjuk matanya yg diperban. "heh! Jgn nyalahin gw! Itu karena kalian ber 2 gak sigap! Berantem mulu ama musuh, gw kgk di peduliin." Bentak Rin ke Kakashi. "iya2 deh. Kita yg salah Rin-sama.." kata Obito. "bagus, budak2ku!" teriak Rin. Minato langsung sweatdrop. "sensei, ayo traktirin kita! Ato enggak.. kita bilang kalo sensei suka sama Kushina-senseeei!" teriak ketiga anak itu. "hei! Jangan teriak2! Iya2, aku traktirin.." kata Minato dengan muka merah. "bagoes!" teriak ketiga anak itu.

Ichiraku Soto.

Team 7 masuk ke warung soto itu.

"selamat datang!" kata si Ayame. Team 7 langsung duduk. "mbak Ayame, gw soto betawi ya!" kata Kakashi. "gw soto madara (?)!" kata Obito. "aye soto Bogor!" kata kata Rin. "sa-saya soto bandung." Kata Minato. "ya. Obito, gak ada yang namanya soto madara. Adanya soto Madura." Kata Ayame. "iye. Maksud gw tuh ituh!" kata Obito. "ok2. Minumnya apa?" kata Ayame sambil nyatet pesanan. "ES TEH!" kata ketiga anak itu. "aku air putih aja." kata Minato. "ok2. Tunggu 15 menit ya." Kata Ayame sambil meninggalkan mereka dan langsung membuat pesanan mereka. Dan ketiga anak itu bercanda riaa. Sedangkan Minato memegang sesuatu. Sepertinya sebuah kotak dengan kain beludru merah. Dan pastinya, diliatnya dari bawah meja. Isinya 2 cincin emas sederhana. Di cincinnya, terukir tulisan M&K. udah tau kan kepanjangannya?Dan ketiga anak itu mengetahuinya dan..

"sensei lagi ngeliat apaan tuch?" kata KakaObiRin barengan. "e-eh bukan apa2 kok!" kata Minato dengan gagap sambil masukkin ntuh kotak ke saku celananya. "ya sudah.." kata mereka. Dan Minato menghela nafas lega.

Dan datanglah Kushina..

"selamat datang!" sapa Teuchi. "Teuchi-san, aku pesen soto Bandung ya!" kata Kushina. "ok. Minumnya air putih kan?" Tanya Teuchi. "iye." Kata Kushina. Kushina lalu duduk di sebelah Minato. Semuanyna hening. Dan akhirnya obito ngomong.

"Kushina-sensei, Minato sensei gak diajak ngomong tuh?" Tanya Obito dengan suara mengejek. "eh? Oh! Rupanya kalian juga ada disini!" kata Kushina. "sensei, kasian tuh Kushina-senseinya.. didiemin.. nanti marah lho.. diputusin baru tau rasa.." kata Rin sambil nyenggol2 lengan Minato. "pu-putus? A-apa maksudnya, Rin?" kata Minato terbata-bata sambil menoleh kea rah Rin. "wah parah nih. Maksudnya, putus hubungan pacaran." Kata Kakashi. "apa tadi kamu bilang?" kata Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. "PA-CA-RAN. P-A-C-A-R-A-N." jawab Kakashi. Muka Minato dan Kushina memerah dan member death glare ke Kakashi. Kakashi biasa2 aja tuh, Cuma baca komik hard shounen-ainya. Wat de pak in de hel? (maap saya nyontek dari senpai2.) Kakashi baca shounen-ai? Yg bener ajaa! Gak kok. Boong. Dia lagi baca Doraemon. (readers: fiuuh) ok. Bek tu de setori

"ini pesanan kalian. Ini soto betawi, soto Madura, soto bogor, dan soto bandung." Kata Ayame Sambil ngasih ke mereka. "es tehnya mana?" Tanya KakaObiRin. "sabar! Ini baru mau diambil!" bentak Ayame dan memberikan es teh ke 3 anak itu. "noh. Kalo mau air putih. Segalon gw kasih." Kata Ayame sambil naro gallon aqua di meja mereka. "et dah me.. segalon kebanyakan! Segentong aj nape.." kata Minato. "segentong malah lebih banyak bloon!" kata Kushina sambil nempeleng kepala Minato. "itadakimasu!" seru KakaObiRinKushi. "itadakimasu.." kata Minato dengan pelan. Mereka makan dengan hening… dan selesai dengan beberapa menit.

"mbak ayame! Es the atu lagi dong!" kata Obito. "ok2." Kata Ayame. "Obito, tumben kamu nambah. Biasanya kamu gak nambah gara2 duit Cuma dikit.." kata Kushina. "tenang aja sensei.. ditraktirin sama Minato sensei ini. Kushina-sensei juga ditraktir kok! Iya kan Minato-sensei?" kata Rin sambil nyenggol lengan Minato lagi. "Rin! Apa-" kata Minato terputus karena sudah dipotong oleh Kushina. "ditraktirin? Waaa! Senangnyaaa! Tengkyuu! Ayame! Nambah soto 1 lage! Setengah aje ye!" kata Kushina. "ok!" kata Ayame. "Teuchi-jisaan! Aku mau soto medan dibawa pulang!" kata Kakashi. "aku juga! Aku minta soto bogor lagi! Dibawa pulang buat makan siang!" kata Rin. "gw juga! Gw mau soto madara! Eh Madura! Di bawa pulang juga!" kata Obito. "oh iya, soto medannya 3 ya! 2nya lagi buat pakkun ama bokap!" kata Kakashi. "aku jugaa! Beli 3 deh! 2nya buat okaasan dan otousan!" kata Rin. "Teuchi-san! Aku minta soto betawi 1 dibawa pulang! Ok? Ama es the dibungkus!" kata Kushina. "ok2! Tunggu 30 menit!" kata Teuchi.

Minato sudah pucat. 'tekor tekor deh gw…'

30 menit kemudian.

"ini pesanan kalian." Kata Teuchi sambil membawa 4 bungkus kantong plastic item yang isinnya soto. "ini blablablablablablabla" katyA Teuchi sambil ngasih bungkusan itu satu2 ke para pemesan. "makasih Teuchi jiisan!" ditambah Teuchi-san untuk Kushina. "dadah! Yg bayar Minato ya!" kata Kushina sambil keluar. "dadah Teuchi-jiisan, Mbak Ayame!" kata 3 bocah itu sambil keluar. "ya. Datang kembali yaa!" kata Ayame. Sekarang tinggal Minato seorang diri. "Minato, bayarannya." Kata Teuchi. "oh iya. Jadi berapa?" Tanya Minato. "jadi 12.345 ryo." Kata Teuchi. "ini. Pas kan?" kata Minato. "ya. Pas. Terimakasih!" kata Teuchi sambil kembali ke dapur tercintanya (?) dan Minato keluar dari warung soto itu dan pulang. 'matilah aku… tekor.. untung masih ada tabungan.' Batin Minato dengan sedih meratapi sakit kankernya.. (baca: kantong kering. Maap kalo ngopy) dan Minato pulang dan langsung tidur dengan pulas dan setelah bangun, kasur dan bantal dan selimutnya sudah basah karena ilernya.. ternyata Minato jorok ya.. *dirasengan Minato dan digebukkin ama Minato Lovers* ternyata, saat Minato bangun, sudah sore. Dan dia segera mandi dan mengganti baju jouninnya dan keluar untuk jalan. Cuma pingin nyari angin doang. Saat di taman, ia melihat Kushina sedang duduk2 di kotak pasir untuk membuat sandcastle. Ya enggak lah. Dia lagi duduk di ayunan sambil melamun. Dan Minato duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Kushina.

"eh, melamun nanti disambet setan lho!" seru Minato. "huaa! Minato! Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Kushina. "aku? Baru aja duduk. Lagi mikirin apa sih?" Tanya Minato balik. "gak mikirin apa2." Kata Kushina. "halah.. boong!" kata Minato. "bukan urusanmu!" kata Kushina sambil meninggalkan Minato. "hei! Tunggu dong! kau ini emosional sekali sih. Jelek tau." Kata Minato yg sudah ada di sebelah Kushina. "a-apa k-kau bilang?" Tanya Kushina sedikit gugup. "Kalo kamu marah, mukanya malah jelek. Mendingan senyum. Kan jadi cantik." Kata Minato. Kushina blushing. Para readers jangan salah sangka ya. Mereka ini bukan pacaran. Tapi sahabatan. "hh. Beli dango ah~ ayo ikut. Aku bayarin deh!" kata Kushina. "beneran?" Tanya Minato karena tidak yakin. "iya. Bener. Kan tadi pagi udh kamu udh nraktirin aku." Kata Kushina. "ya. Ok." Kata Minato. "ayo cepat!" kata Kushina seraya menarik tangan Minato.

WARUNG DANGO

Minato dan Kushina memesan dango. Dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dan pelayan memberikan 2 piring dango dan 2 ocha. Minato dan Kushna mulai makan. 5 menit kemudian, datanglah 3 serangkai yaitu Kakashi, Obito dan Rin. Mereka tidak diketahui oleh Minato dan Kushina karena mereka ber 3 memakai baju bebas. Dan mereka duduk di sebelah meja Minato.

"e-eh. Bukannya itu Minato-sensei dan Kushina sensei ya?" Tanya Obito dengan ke 2 sahabtnya itu. "ya. Kau betul. Ayo kita dengar pembicaraannya!" kata Kakashi dengan semangat. Untung warung dango sedang sepi. Cuma ada 5 meja yg terisi. Jadi cukup kedengaran kalo MinaKushi ngomong apa.

"Kushina, apa besok kau ada misi?" Tanya Minato. "tidak. Memang ada apa, Minato?" Tanya Kushina balik. "enggak. Aku hanya pingin ngajak kamu jalan2. Mau gak?" tawar Minato. "memangnya, besok kamu libur?" Tanya Kushina. "libur. Mau gak?" tawar Minato sekali lagi. "boleh. Kemana?"Tanya Kushina. "hm.. gimana ke KonohaLand?" tawar Minato. Yap, sekarang, Konoha ada KonohaLand. Hebat2.. "aku mau! Bayar sendiri2 apa dibayarin nih?" Tanya Kushina. "aku bayarin lah." Kata Minato. "hore! Thx Minato! Kamu emg orang yg paling baik yg pernah aku temuin!" kata Kushina. "oh ya? Makasih.." kata Minato sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah jalanan. Untuk menutupi mukanya yang blushing. "jadi, kita berangkat jam brp?" Tanya Kushina. "hm.. 10 pagi saja. kita ketemuan di pintu masuk KonohaLand." Jawab Minato. "oh. Ok." Kata Kushina. "sudah yuk. Pulang saja kita." Ajak Minato. "ayo." Kushina dan Minato langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka masih blm sadar adanya Kakashi, Obito dan Rin. Dan Kushina langsung membayar pesanan mereka, n' langsung keluar bersama Minato. Dari dalam, Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin bisa mendengar suara Minato seperti ini: Minato: "kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Kushina: "dengan senang hati."

Mereka mendengar semuanya. Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin sudah mulai curiga mereka ada apa2nya.

"besok mereka mau ke KonohaLand!" seru Obito. "iya2! Enak sekali ya!" kata Rin. Sepertinya, 3 serangkai itu iri kpd sensei mereka. Bukannya ngajak2 malah didiemin.. dan selama beberapa emnit, mereka hening. Dan Kakashi memecah keheningan. "ah! Aku punya usul!" seru Kakashi tiba2. Dan sukses, Rin dan Obito kaget dan latah, tapi Rin aja yg latah, Obito biasa2 aj."eh monsrot! Monsrot! Eh monsrot. Kakashi-kun! Jangan ngagetin napa sih!" kata Rin marah. "ahaha. Gomen Rin-chan." Kata Kakashi. "usul apaan?" Tanya Obito. "gimana kalo kita ngikutin mereka ke KonohaLand, trus kita nyamar jadi orang lain. Bajunya bebas, pake topi + kacamat. Tapi kacamatanya harus item! Begimana? Mau kagak?" tawar Kakashi. "kulakukan apapun untukmu Kakashi-kun~" kata Rin dengan muka yang.. err.. sesuai pikiran kalian. "kalau kamu Obito?" Tanya Kakashi. "boleh. Tapi, bajunya bebas kan?" Tanya Obito. "tentu saja! kalau kita memakai baju yang biasa, kita bisa ketauan oleh mereka! Dan jangan lupa, kacamata orangemu itu tidak boleh dipakai! Harus memakai kacamata hitam. Dan usahakan, memakai masker sepertiku." Kata Kakashi. "sekalian aja pake topeng ANBU!" kata Obito. "ya! Itu malah lebih bagus!" kata Rin. "ya terserah lah kalian mau pakai apa.. dan besok ketemuan di rumahku jam 9. Okok?" kata Kakashi. "OK!" kata Obito dan Rin bersamaan. "dah yuk. Pulang aja." ajak Kakashi. Obito dan Rin mengangguk. Dan mereka bertiga ke alam baka (?) eh maksud saya, rumahnya.

TBC To Be Continued.

Ya, bagaimana pendapat readers? Bagus kagak? Menurutku sih abal2.. aneh. Jelek.

Kakashi: eh author, kok kita ber 3 dijadiin mata2?

Author, MinaKushi, Obito, Rin: kita? Lo aj kali.. gw kagak!

Kakashi: *sigh*

Author: yo, akang Minato, sama teteh Kushina. Gimana ceritanya?

Kushina: naruto mana? Kok gak ada?

Minato: iya.. hikz.. narutoo babeh kangeenn

Naruto: ngapain sih bawa2 nama gw?

Obito: dibawanya pake apa Nar?

Naruto: eh Obito-sensei. Dibawa pake gerobak bakso!

Rin: waa.. naruto jualan bakso toh. Aku minta dong. tapi gratisin yaa.

Naruto: didunia ini gak ada yang namanya gratis!

Kakuzu: eh kata2 gw tuh!

Naruto: minjem bentar.

Kakuzu: minjem bayar ceban!

Naruto: ogah!

Author, Kakashi: untuk semuanyaa. Review yaaa! ^^

Bersambung to Chapter 2: Kencan!


	2. Chapter 2: Kencan! part 1

Halo! Ketemu lagii! Ini yg kalian tunggu2.. chapter 2! Tapi sebelumnya, makasih untuk senpai2 yang udah mau ngereviews. Terutama yang udah ngingetin kalo aku kebanyakn nulis 'dan' nya, EYDnya jelek, kurang jelas dibaca, dan kesalahan lainnya. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya senpai2… aku ini baru pertama kali. Semoga yang ini lebih memuaskan ya senpai-senpai. Selamat membaca semuanya! Semoga lebih suka.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya. Bolehkan akang Kishimoto? –kishimoto ngeluarin ke 9 bijuu dan saya di hajar oleh bijuu2 itu. Kishimoto: huahaha! Naruto akan tetap menjadi milikkuu!-

Pair: MinaKushi.

Chara: MinaKushi, KakaObiRin.

Minato and Kushina Story

Chapter 2: Kencan! Part 1.

09.00. Kediaman Hatake.

Tok tok tok. Grek.

"Kakashi! Kami dataang!" Seru Obito. "Obito! Ini Sakumo-san. Bukan Kakashi-kun! Gomenasai Sakumo-san! Ada Kakashinya?" kata Rin ke Obito dengan suara keras dan ke Sakumo dengan ramah. "Iya. Itu lagi siap-siap. Sebenernya, kalian mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sakumo. "Kita mau ke KonohaLand!" seru Obito dengan semangat berapi-api. (Lee & Gai: uwoooh! –sambil nangis-). "Tapi, kalo kalian ke KonohaLand, kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu? Pakai topi, kacamata, dan bawa tas besar?" Tanya Sakumo heran. "Hehe. Ini buat perlengkapan. Ada baju, kamera, dll," Kata Rin. "Oh. Kalian sama siapa aja kesana?" Tanya Sakumo lagi. "Cuma bertiga aja kok," Jawab Obito. "Oh. Kakashi! Kamu lama banget sih? Obito-kun dan Rin-chan sudah nunggu nih!" teriak Sakumo kearah dalam rumah. "Iya-iya! Ini lagi make-up!" teriak Kakashi gak kalah kenceng. "Eh? Kakashi-kun pake make-up? Aku aja yang cewek gak make kok," kata Rin. "Ya sudah. Kalian duduk di di kursi itu aja dulu," kata Sakumo kepada 2 anak itu. "Iya. Arigatou." Kata Obito dan Rin sambil menuju ke kursi bamboo.

5 Menit kemudian…

"Hoho. Kakashi yang keren ini sudah datang~~" kata Kakashi dengan PeDenya.. setelah mendengar itu, Sakumo langsung muntaber, Obito kejang2 dan berbusa. Sementara Rin, dia biasa-biasa aja. Toh' dia suka Kakashi.

"Hei. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Obito. "Tentu saja. ayo." Kata Kakashi dengan semangat masa mudanya. (Gai: huhu.. Kakashi! Kau hebat telah mengobarkan semangat masa mudamuu!) "Kakashi-kun, gak pamit dulu sama Ayahmu?" Tanya Rin ke Kakashi. "Ah, iya. Ayah, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Kakashi sambil nyium tangan babehnya. "Ya. Hati-hati ya Kakashi. Jangan ngerepotin." Kata Sakumo ke Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sakumo. "Sakumo-san, kami pergi dulu ya." Kata Rin dengan ramah. "Ya. Obito-kun, Rin-chan. Titip Kakashi ya." Kata Sakumo ke Obito dan Rin. "Iya. Serahkan kepada kami!" kata Obito sambil memegang dadanya. "Makasih ya Obito-kun." Kata Sakumo. "Dadah Ayah!" teriak Kakashi sambil jalan. Dan Sakumo melambaikan tangan ke KakaObiRin.

Kakashi dkk langsung meninggalkan rumah Kakashi. Tetapi, mereka berhenti di Taman Konoha yang ada di beberapa blok sebelum rumah Minato.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Kok berhenti?" Tanya Obito dengan heran. "Sebelum kita ke rumah Minato-sensei, kita pakai ini dulu." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan walkie-talkie jenis earphone. "Oh. Biar kita bisa komunikasi jika kita jauh2an gitu?" Tanya Rin. "Yep. Betul. Ini. Pakai. Frekuensinya 174." Kata Kakashi sambil ngasih walkie-talkie itu ke Obito dan Rin. Mereka mulai memakainya. "Tes tes. Kedengeran gak?" Tanya Kakashi. "Ya. Kedengeran," kata Obito dan Rin bersamaan. "Ok. Ayo kita ke rumah Minato-sensei!" Ajak Kakashi. "Ok!" seru Obito dan Rin. Dan semuanya melesat ke rumah Minato.

Gaya2 baju Kakashi dkk: Kakashi: make kaos biru tua dan blue jeans pendek, sepatu kets hitam, kaos kaki pendek, kacamata hitam, topi dibelakangin, dan pastinya dia make maskernya. Matanya udah gak diperban lagi. Karena udah sembuh dari lukanya. Rin: kaos merah tua, celana pendek hitam sepaha, kaos kaki panjang item, sepatu kets merah tua, topi hitam, dan kacamata hitam. Obito: kaos orange garis2 biru, jeans pendek putih, topi biru tua, kaos kaki pendek, sepatu kets orange dan kacamata item. Dan pastinya, itu baju2 nyolong dari turis Amerika yang liburan di Konoha. Nakal ya mereka. Handycam, walkie-talkie, kamera punya turis dari Inggris yg jadi polisi disana dan liburan di Konoha.

Rumah Minato. 09.30

"Hei. Obito keatas. Pakai sharinganmu untuk melihat. Dan Rin, kau keatas juga untuk merekam. Aku jaga2 di di belakang." Suruh Kakashi. "Hai." Kata Obito. "Wakatta." Kata Rin. Obito dan Rin menuju keatap, Kakashi kebelakang rumah.

Obito mengaktifkan sharingannya, Rin mulai merekam apa yang dilakukan Minato, Kakashi mengintip-ngintip rumah Minato lewat bolongan pintu belakang rumah.

"Kushina yang dulu hilang.. kini dia telah kembali pulang.." Minato nyanyi2, sambil menuju ke arah pintu belakang. Dan Kakashi langsung ngumpet di atas atap.

"haha. Ternyata sensei suaranya keren juga ya." Kata Obito dengan berbisik. "sst." Kata Kakashi dan Rin.

"huahh.. eh? Udh jam brp nih? 09.45? huahh! Bisa telat nieeh!" teriak Minato sambil masuk terbirit-birit. Anak2 melihat Minato sambil nahan ketawa karena kelakuan senseinya itu. Gak ketawa gimana.. orang selama ini sensei yang mereka kenal itu tuh gak kekanak-kanakkan, tegas, nah ini, Cuma gara2 cewek doang, kelakuannya udah berubah drastis..

10 Menit kemudian..

GREK. DRAP DRAP.

Minato lari, Kakashi dkk ngejar. Selama 10 menit, mereka berlari. Pause! Author: Gak capek apa ya? Author aja penilaian lari 10 menit aja udh gempor.. Team 7: ooy! Cepet di Play! Pegel nih nahan gerakan! Author: iya2! Play!

Pingin tau gaya2 Team 7 saat di pause? Gini nih: Minato kaki kanannya kebelakang, yg kiri ke depan. Kakashi berdiri di atas tiang listrik, kaki kirinya jinjit, kaki kanannya kebelakang. Obito salto. Rin lompat. Bek tu de setori.

Akhirnya setelah lari selama 10 menit, mereka sampai di KonohaLand. Yayy! Minato bertemu Kushina yang sudah ada di depan pintu masuk KonohaLand, Kakashi dkk ngumpet dibalik pohon yang ada di deket situ. Kakashi gunain teropong untuk ngeliat mereka, Rin masih ngerekam, Obito ngefoto, dan pastinya gak lupa matiin blitznya.. Minato dan Kushina gak sadar kalo mereka lagi dimata-matain. Dan akhirnya mereka masuk. Kakashi dkk juga masuk. Dan mereka udh punya tiket masuk. Lha wong mereka ngantri dari jam 5 pagi.

Gaya2 baju MinaKushi: Minato: kaos kuning lambang konoha dipadu cardigan lengan pendek warna orange, blue jeans, dan sepatu kets converse hitam. Kushina: kaos lengan pendek warna peach, cardigan rajut warna putih, rok jeans putih, sepatu sandal warna peach, dan bawa tas selempang warna hitam. Dan pastinya, baju2 mereka beli di amrik pas mereka dapet misi ke amrik. Bek tu de setori.

"Mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Minato. "Hmm.. gimana kalo haunted jet coaster?" usul Kushina. "Haunted Jet Coaster? Emangnya kamu berani?" ejek Minato. "Enak saja! biarpun aku cewek, aku lebih berani daripada kamu yang kayak banci!" ejek Kushina balik. "Hei! Enak saja aku banci! Huh! Ayo kita antri sekarang!" ajak Minato sambil narik tangan Kushina. Kakashi dkk yg daritadi ngerekam mereka langsung ngantri dibelakang mereka.

Team 7 + Kushina, ngantri haunted jet coaster. Haunted Jet Coaster adalah jet coaster yang nanti masuk ke dalam gua dan isinya makhluk halus boong2an semua. Setelah 15 menit, mereka dapat giliran. Minato dan Kushina duduk di paling depan. Kakashi sama Rin, Obito ama Mikoto yang kebetulan juga main ke KonohaLand. Kali ini, Rin tidak merekam. Karena, saat jet coaster tidak boleh merekam video. Jadi terpaksa deh.. padahal kesempatan emas.. pasti kalo jet coaster, Kushina megang tangan Minato erat2, dan jeritan orang2 yang main Jet Coaster. Pasti seru dijadiin video.

Rin juga megang erat tangan Kakashi. Keduanya blushing.. –hei! Kok jadi KakaRin sih? Bukannya MinaKushi?- dan Jet Coasterpun dimulai.. kereta semakin keatas, atas, dan atas, makin tingga. Dan akhirnya sampai dipuncaknya. Berhenti selama beberapa detik dan langsung.. WUUUSHH!

Cewek2: "kyaaaa!"

Cowok2: "uwoooh!"

Dan sampailah mereka di gua berisi makhluk2 halus. Jeritan cewek makin keren, jelas, dan padat. Cowok2 Cuma bilang: "huwooo! Kereeen! Seru!"

Cewek2: "gyaaa! Kyaaa"

Cowok2: "huaaa! Seru!"

Kushina: "huwaaaa! Minatooo!" Kushina makin mempererat memegang tangan Minato. Dan hasilnya suara: "kretek kretek"

Rin: "Kakashi-kuun! Sereem!"

Kakashi: "sabar! Ini seru kok! Gak serem!" –sebenernya takut-

KakaRin makin erat pegangannya. Hei! Ini MinaKushi!

Obito: "huwooo! Mikoto-neechaan!"

Mikoto: "Obitoo!"

Disini, Mikoto udah jadi tunangannya Fugaku. Knp disini gak ada Fugaku? Soalnya, Fugaku takut naik Haunted Jet Coaster. Payah.. (di sharingan sama Fugaku.)

Akhirnya, setelah 2 menit, Jet Coater telah berakhir… (Team 7, Kushina, Mikoto: fiuuh. Alhamdulilah..) mereka semua langsung turun. Kushina langsung keluar sama Minato, Kakashi sama sohibnya, Mikoto sendiri.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Minato. "Haus.. ke stand Yoghurt aj yuk."(1) Ajak Kushina. "Haus kok makan Yoghurt." Kata Minato. Mereka ber 2 langsung ke stand Yoghurt yang ada di dekat mereka, begitu pula Kakashi dkk. Mereka bertiga duduk di belakang MinaKushi. Rin langsung nyalain HandyCam dan ngarahin ke arah MinaKushi. MinaKushi masih blm sadar juga! Keren.. berarti, bisa dikuntit teurs nih 2 bocah..

Daritadi, MinaKushi ngobrol2, sama canda2an terus. Bener2 kayak orang pacaran.. sementara itu, Kakashi dkk masih ngeliatin terus sambil menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pesanan MinaKushi. –kapan mesennya?-

"Ini pesanan kalian." Kata sang pelayan sambil ngasih yoghurt ke MinaKushi. "Makasih." Kata Kushina dengan ramah. Dan MinaKushi mulai memakan Yoghurtnya. Punya Kushina yoghurt dengan topping mochi, choco caviar, dan selai strawberry. Minato yoghurt dengan topping honey stars, dan choco caviar. –widih.. author sambil ngiler nulisnya!-

"Enak mochinya." Kata Kushina. "Mochi? Kamu suka mochi? Aku enggak lho." Kata Minato sambil ngelanjutin makannya. Dia ngeliat ke yoghurtnya terus. "Minato, liat aku." Kata Kushina. "Ap- uumbh!" Minato blm selesai ngomong, eh mulutnya udh penuh ama yoghurtnya si Kushina.(2)Ada mochinya lagi. "Kushina!dingin tau!" kata Minato sambil nutup mulutnya. "ahaha.. Gomen Minato." Kata Kushina.

Sementara itu Kakashi dkk lagi makan yoghurtnya juga.

"I-itu kan ci-ciuman gak langsung.." kata Obito. "Yep. Kayaknya, mereka ada apa2nya nih.." kata Kakashi. "Makin lama, makin akrab. Betul kan?" kata Rin. "Ya. Kau betul." Kata Kakashi. (3)

Back to MinaKushi.

"Gimana dengan Kakashi, Obito dan Rin ya?" Tanya Kushina ke Minato. KakaObiRin kaget. Mereka kira, mereka ketauan. "Gak tau. Mungkin masih pada tidur." Kata Minato dengan santai sambil kepalanya ditaro diatas tangannya yang dilurusin di meja. "Masa sih?" Tanya Kushina gak yakin. "Ya enggak lah. Palingan main sama Gai dkk." Kata Minato. "ooh. Ya udah. Kita main yang lain yuk." Ajak Kushina kata Kushina sambil make tasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Ayo." Kata Minato sambil berdiri. Dan mereka berdua keluar.

Kakashi dkk ngikutin mereka lagi.

"Main apa?" Tanya Kushina. "Terserah kamu." Kata Minato. "Kan aku udah tadi. Sekarang giliran kamu." Kata Kushina. "Hm.. Kalo Tornado mau?" (4) ajak Minato. "Boleh. Ayo ngantri." Kata Kushina. Dan mereka ber 2 ngantri. Lagi2, gak bisa ngerekam.. milih permainannya extrim mulu sih! Jadi gak bisa ngerekam.. KakaObiRin kecewa..

Ya, mereka sudah mendapat giliran. KakaObiRin dapat kursi setelah 2 kursi dari MinaKushi. Tornado dimulaai..

Pertama2 pelan, lama2 kenceng. Cewek2 mulai jerit2an..

Cewek2: "kyaa!"

Cowok: ….

Tornado itu berjalan selama 3 menit. Alhasil, Kushina, dan Minato mual dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mun***. Masa kalah sih sama yang kecil. KakaObiRin aja kgk..

TBC To Be Continued.

Huaaa! Apa2an ini? Fic macam apa ini? Jelek sekali… ya, pertama2, aku akan membalas review2 kalian bersama anak2 Akatsuki. Tapi Cuma Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara sama Tobi aj.

Balasan Review:

Author: Nara Aiko: huhu.. iya senpai.. maafkan aku karena telah mendapatkan kesalahan yang banyak.. entah itu misstypo, EYD, dll.. ini sudah aku perbaiki. Semoga bener deh! –amin-

Sasori: maklum, ni author tuh paling goblok di BI..

Author: heh! Daripada elu yang kerjaannya main barbiemu itu!

Dan terjadilan kejar2an antara sasori dan author.

Pein: sementara gw dulu yang menggantikan. MichiMazu: hoho. Akan dilanjutkan. Ini udah ada yang chapter 2. Tapi masih part 1. Hehe. Tunggu yang part 2 ya!

Konan: hush! Minggir lu! Ga pantes tampil! –ngedorong Pein-

Pein: hikz.. yayang Konan jahat..

Konan: Syu-Ichi KuRoda: sama2. Karena Neechan udah bikin fic buat Arisa, jadinya arisa buat dechh… -lebay mode:on-

GUBRAK! KONAN DIGUSUR OLEH DEIDARA DAN TOBI.

Tobi: Tobi anak baik dataang! Tobi anak baik akan membacakan balasan review dari Arisa-chan yang ada di kertas ini! Bisa liat kan para readers?

Readers: gak tuh..

Deidara: bodoh sekali kau,un. Bukan Shiho Miyano: emang kamu bukan Shiho Miyano.. –digeplak- iya senpai.. EYDnya sudah aku perbaiki. Kata2 singkatnya juga berkurang..

Tobi: masa? Tobi liat masih banyak kok..

Deidara: berisik lo,un!

Sasori: minggir2! Giliran gw! Mafico Itachi: wah.. Itachi sekarang ganti nama ya bro? sudahlah.. Itachi, thx udah dikasih tau. Ya, chapter depan akan diperbaiki lagi. Tunggu saja.. dan untuk Tobito Uchiha: wah. Penduduk klan Uchiha terbaru nih.. bek tu de topic. Ya, ini sudah di kurangin. Paragraph dan percakapan sudah di pisah. Tenang saja.. ah yang Minato pulang itu, Arisa lagi suka kata2 'dan' soalna, dia lagi naksir sama Dan pacarnya Tsunade yang udah mati itu loch. Makanya, suka make kata2 itu.. aku jadi cemburu.. Arisa-chaan! Mengapa kau menduakan akuu! –maklum, sasori pacar author. Yiihaa!-

Author: aduh Sasori-kun.. aku gak menduakan kamu kok… Dan itu jelek.. dan kata2mu itu ngawur semua! Tobito Uchiha: yang kalimat tentang Minato nyampe rumah itu, aku gak tau knp nulisnya 'dan' semua. Entah mengapa… nge flame juga gak apa2 kok.. kalo yang Kakashi pake perban itu, karena pas misi, matanya kena pedang musuh, dan jadilah goresan di sekitar mata kiri Kakashi. Dia make perban karena matanya masih luka. Kalo di Kakashi Gaiden kan terakhirnya udah gak make perban lagi, tapi kalo disini aku pakein, dan kalo Kakashi Gaiden, Obito mati, aku bikin dia idup haha. Ya sudahlah cukup itu saja. ya. Akanku update secepat kilat. Kira2, yang chapter 3 itu kira2, sabtu udah keluar. Harap bersabar.

Deidara: udah ah! Kebanyakan ngomonglu,un!"

Author: namanya juga bales review..

PeinKonanDeiTobiSasoAuthor: JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! THX! SEMOGA SUKA DENGAN FIC INI!

Author: kalo mau nge flame gpp kok. Silakan saja. tapi jangan pake bahasa yang sadis2 ya..

PeinKonanDeiTobiSasoAuthor: Ja nee!


	3. Chapter 3: Kencan! part 2

Holaaa! Kita ketemu lage! Hoohoo… saya ini updatenya kecepetan ya. (Readers: malah bagus kali..) ngomong2, saya ini pacarnya Sasori lhooo (Readers: -ngelemparin arisa ke kawah gunung merapi- mampus lu! Sasori bukan pacar lo tau! Arisa: huaaa! Sasori-kun! Tolongin gw! Sasori: ogah!) sudahlahh… bek tu de topic. Pertama2, balasan review dulu.

Yuki the Kawaii: wah. Iya. Aku emang sengaja ngebiarin Minato sama Kakashi OOC. Iya. Disini akan kubuat enter dialognya.. soalnya baru pertama hehee.. ya sudah, silakan dibaca chapter 2 part 2 ini yaa!

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masa-sih Kishimoto?

Minato and Kushina Story

"Gila… seremnya naujubillah.." kata Rin sambil ajep-ajepin kepalanya.

"He-eh. Minato-sensei bener-bener deh nyari permainan.." Kata Obito sambil megangin kepalanya.

"Eh! Jangan santai-santai aja! Minato sensei dan Kushina-sensei sudah keluar! Ayo kita ikuti lage!" kata Kakashi dengan tegas.

Ketiga anak itu langsung mengikuti MinaKushi yang berjalan kearah wahana perahu bebek. Akhirnya bisa merekam.. sepertinya MinaKushi udah kapok main yang extrim2. Karena udah mun***.

Wahana Perahu Bebek.

"Yang mau main siapa? Gw gak mau." Tanya Obito.

"Aku! Sekalian bisa ngerekam gitu.." kata Rin dengan mantab.

"Gw juga deh. Daripada cengo nungguin mereka main," kata Kakashi.

Akhirnya KakaRin lagi. Yiha!

MinaKushi & KakaRin ngantri. Maklum. Namanya juga KonohaLand. Pasti penuh semua permainannya. Akhirnya, mereka dapat giliran. Dan mulai bermain.

"Hahaha! Lurus Minato! Sampe perbatasan!" kata Kushina.

"Ok!" kata Minato.

Mereka berdua mengayuh pedal perahu bebeknya sampai tali perbatasan. Begitu pula KakaRin.

"Rin! Cepet rekam!" perintah Kakashi ke Rin.

"Iya2. Kau sendiri cepetkan ngayuh pedalnya. Aku pegel nih.." kata Rin sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah monitor HandyCam.

"Iya ya," Kata Kakashi sambil ngayuh pedal.

"Huaa! Kita membentur tembok!" Kata Minato sedikit histeris.

BRAK! Perahu MinaKushi membentur tembok. Untuk kagak kebalik perahunya. Dan alhasil, Kushina meluk Minato.

"Kyaa!" kata Kushina histeris sambil meluk Minato tiba2.

Keduanya blushing. Apalagi Minato. Mukanya udah semerah tomat!

"Wah! Kakashi-kun! Lihat itu!" kata Rin sambil nunjuk2 MinaKushi.

"Apa? Wah! Keren! Sudah terekam kan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil ngeliat MinaKushi.

"Iya. Tenang saja. sudah masuk kok," Kata Rin.

MinaKushi mengakhirkan permainan Perahu Bebek nya itu. Dan dia kembali ke tepi. KakaRin mengikuti mereka. Dan pastinya, Kushina udah gak meluk Minato lagi dari tadi. KakaRin mencari Obito, tapi gak ada. MinaKushi udah ilang entah kemana.

"Obito! Obito kau dengar? Ini Kakashi." Kata Kakashi sambil ngomong di walkie-talkienya.

"_Ya. Obito disini. Ada apa?" _Tanya Obito.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"_Aku lagi mengikuti Minato-sensei dan Kushina-sensei. Aku merekamnya dengan HandyCamku," Jawab Obito._

"Sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Rin juga ikutan.

"_Menuju ke.. sepertinya mereka menuju McKonoha." Kata Obito._

(Author ngegantiin McDonald jadi McKonoha. Hehe)

"Ok. Sekarang kita akan kesana." Kata Kakashi.

"_Ya. Aku tunggu. Dan, sekarang mereka msuk McKonoha. Aku juga masuk. Cari saja aku di dalam ya," Kata Obito._

"Sip2," Kata Rin.

Wush. DRAP DRAP. KakaRin berlari, dan berlompat dari atap keatap. Itu mengundang orang-orang untuk melihat mereka.

McKonoha.

Kakashi dan Rin mencari keberadaan Obito. Ternyata, Obito lagi duduk di belakang meja MinaKushi. Dan dia sedang merekam. Kushina gak ada. Lagi mesen makanan.

"Hei," Kata Kakashi sambil duduk di depan kursi Obito.

"Kalian sudah datang," Kata Obito.

"Minato, ini. Makananmu," kata Kushina sambil ngasih burger, kentang goreng, n' pepsi pesanan Minato. –ngiler deh nulisnya..-

"Arigatou, Kushina-chan," Kata Minato sambil senyum ke Kushina.

"Sama2 Minato-kun," kata Kushina sambil duduk n' senyum ke Minato.

"Perasaan Minato-sensei kan gak pernah manggil Kushina-chan.." bisik Rin.

"Yap. Kushina sensei juga gak pernah manggil Minato-kun." Bisik Obito.

"Jangan2.. mereka udah lagi.." bisik Kakashi. –tau maksudnya kan?-

"Lapar. Mesen makanan ah. Obito, mau apa? Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku.. sama kayak Minato-sensei saja." kata Obito.

"Sama." Kata Kakashi.

"Ya sudah." Kata Rin sambil berdiri.

"Eh tunggu, duitnya.." kata Kakashi.

"Aku traktirin deh hari ini." Kata Rin.

"Sangkyu." Kata Kakashi dan Obito bersamaan.

Rin menuju ke kasir untuk memesan makanan, sedangkan Kakashi dan Obito masih menatap monitor HandyCam.

"Spaghetti ya?" Tanya Minato.

"Bukan. Mi goreng. Ya iyalah spaghetti. Masa di McK (baca:mekkei) ada mi goreng.." kata Kushina.

"Bagi dong." kata Minato.

"Nih." Kata Kushina sambil ngambil spaghetti make garpu n' nyodorin didepan mulut Minato. (cicicuiit)

"a" kata Minato sambil ngebuka mulutnya. Dan Kushina masukkin ntuh sepageti ke mulut Minato.

"Enak." Kata Minato.

"Gw gituloh yang milih makanan." Kata Kushina.

"Lagi-lagi ciuman gak langsung. Yang langsungnya kapan?" bisik Kakashi.

"Ciuman gak langsung lagi?" Tanya Rin dengan berbisik. Knp bisa kedengeran? Lha wong masih dipake walkie-talkie earphonenya.

"He-eh," Kata Obito.

Setelah 2 menit kemudian, Rin sudah datang sambil membawa makanan yang di taro di nampan. –iyalah. Masa dibaskom?-

"Itadakimasu," Kata KakaObiRin dengan pelan.

Mereka menyantap makanan mereka.

"Kushina-chan, habis ini, mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Minato ke Kushina.

"Hm.. disini ada rumah hantu gak?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ada. Mau kesana?" Tanya Minato.

"Mau. Tapi 10 menit lagi deh. Capek aku abis teriak2.." kata Kushina.

"Ok," Kata Minato.

10 Menit kemudiaan

"Udah yuk," Kata Kushina sambil berdiri

"Ayo," Kata Minato sambil berdiri.

MinaKushi keluar, KakaObiRin juga.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Minato. "'Kan katanya mau ke rumah hantu.." kata Kushina.

"Ah iya ya. Ayo,"

MinaKushi ke rumah hantu, KakaObiRin juga. Gak ngantri. Soalnya sepi.

Di dalam Rumah Hantu..

Kuntilanak: Hihihihi.. –megang pundak kiri kushina-

Kushina: Min, jangan nakut2in gw napa sih.

Minato: Siapa juga yang nakutin elo..

Kushina: Buktinya aja tangan lo megang pundak gw.

Minato: Enggak kok. Liat aja tangan gw. Gw masukkin ke saku celana.

Kushina langsung pucet. MinaKushi nengok kebelakang dengan _slow motion_, MinaKushi mukanya langsung pucet bangetttt..

MinaKushi: GYAAAAA! SETAAN! –lari sekenceng kencengnya-

KakaObiRin

Rin: Kakashi-kun… takut.. –meluk tangan Kakashi-

Obito: Gw juga Shi.. –meluk tangan Kakashi juga..- -hah? Obito YAOI? Enggaklah. Cuma takut doang dia-

Kakashi: Gw juga….

PLOK

Kakashi: Obito, bukan waktunya bercanda nih.

Obito: Apaan?

Kakashi: Pokoknya, jangan megang pundak gw deh,,

Obito: Apaan sih. Orang gw lagi megang HandyCam..

Rin: Aku megang kamera.

Kakashi: Te-terus, yang megang pundak gw siapa?

KakaObiRin nengok ke belakang.. rupanya, ada sundel bolong, Suketii!

KakaObiRin: Su-su-suketiii! –lari terbirit-birit-

Suketi: hihi. Tau aja namaku.. aku jadi malu nich…

MinaKushi

Minato: STOP!

Kushina: hosh hosh..

Minato: ntuh Kuntilanak serem amat..

Kushina: tau.. make megang2 pundak gw lagi! Sirik tuh!

Mereka terus berjalan. Dan akhirnya, sampai di jalan keluar. Setelah KakaObiRin keluar, mereka tidak menemukan MinaKushi. Rind an Obito udah gak meluk tangan Kakashi lagi.

"Lho? Ada dimana Minato-sensei dan Kushina-sensei?" Tanya Obito sambil celingak-celinguk nyari mereka.

"Yahh.. mereka sudah pergii! Mana udah gelap lagi…" kata Rin. Ya, hari sudah gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00. –lha? Cepet bener..-

"Kalo kita berpencar nyari mereka, bisa-bisa, kita malah tersesat dan diculik.. kita 'kan masih umur 13." Kata Kakashi.

"Iya-iya! Kita cari mereka sekarang!" kata Obito dengan semangat '45.

Mereka semua mulai mencari MinaKushi. MinaKushi belom pulang. Masih di sekitar KonohaLand. Dan mereka semua berlari-lari nyari mereka. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kita lihat di chapter 2 part 3!

TBC

Holaa! Bagaimana? Bagus gak? Moga-moga suka semuanya! –amin-

Yoo! Kita TalkShow dulu!

Kushina: Gw masih bergidik nih..

Minato: Napa?

Kushina: Dipegang-pegang sama Kuntilanak! Yang jadi kuntilanaknya siapa she?

Mikoto: Aku-aku! –sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya-

Kushina: Oh.. kamu toh. Yang nyuruh siapa?

Semua nunjuk Author.

Author: Ahahaha. Kita mendingan lanjutin TalkShownya aja yuk!

Kakashi: Yang jadi Suketi siapa sih?

Semua nunjuk Author.

Kakashi: Ouu.. kamu ya.. Ayo kita hajar bareng2!

MinaKushiObiRinKakaMiko: YOOK!

Author: Huwaaa! Jangan lupa review yaaa! –kabur naik andong-


	4. Chapter 4: Kencan! Last part

Hi. We meet again. –halah sok inggris lu- Ehm. Ini Chapter Kencan part terakhir. Semoga banyak yang suka! –amin-

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

~Minato and Kushina Story~

Sudah 1 jam, Kakashi,Obito,dan Rin mencari-cari Minato dan Kushina. Minato dan Kushina menghilang setelah bermain di Rumah Hantu. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan Minato dan Kushina yang ada di taman KonohaLand yang sepi. Tampak mereka sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hey, Minato." Panggil Kushina.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Apa kau mempunyai impian?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Minato.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"_Lady's First._" Kata Minato. Kushina terihat mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit.

"Ck. Ya sudah. Impianku adalah. Aku ingin menjadi Hokage wanita pertama." Kata Kushina sambil memandang langit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku ingin.. Aku ingin membahagiakan semua anggota keluargaku yang ada diatas sana." Kata Kushina. Terlihat sungai kecil mengalir di pipi Kushina. Kushina menangis.

"Ah. Go-Gomen. Maaf, aku udah menanyakan itu padamu." Kata Minato sambil menepuk punggung Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau 'kan sahabatku. Sebagai sahabat, kita harus saling mengetahui masalah atau impian kita. Ya 'kan?" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum ke Minato. _Senyum yang manis. _Batin Minato.

Minato mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kushina menggunakan jarinya. Membuat keduanya _blushing_.

"Hey Minato, apa impianmu? Aku 'kan sudah mengasih tau ke kamu." Kata Kushina.

"Ah iya. Ng.. Impianku itu apa ya?" Tanya Minato ke Kushina.

"Baka. Bilang saja kau tidak mau memberi tau ke aku.." kata Kushina sambil meninju bahu Minato dengan pelan.

"Ahaha. Kok tau?" Tanya Minato.

"Sudah. Kasih tau saja!" kata Kushina.

"Impianku itu, sama sepertimu." Kata Minato.

"Eh? K-kau juga ingin menjadi Hokage wanita pertama?" Tanya Kushina.

"Baka. Maksudnya, aku ingin menjadi hokage. 'Wanita'nya diilangin. Jadinya, 'Aku ingin menjadi hokage.', Kushina-hime." Bisik Minato pas didepan telinga Kushina. Kushina _blushing_nya gak kira-kira.

"So sweet.. Coba aku dan Kakashi-kun seperti itu.." kata Rin sambil merapatkan tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan mata. Hal ini membuat Kakahi _blushing_ semerah cabe merah.

"Rin, ku-kulakukan apapun untukmu." Kata Kakashi gagap.

"Be-betulkah itu Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Rin menatap wajah Kakashi.

"Ya, Rin-hime.." kata Kakashi.

"Apa saja boleh 'kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya." Kata Kakashi dengan mantab.

"A-aku. Aku pingin, Ka-kakashi-kun ja-jadi pacarku.." kata Rin gagap dan _blushing_.

"Amit-amit! Maksud gua, apa aja. Gak termasuk hubungan! Batas kita tuh cuma sampe sahabat aja! Itu udah perjanjian kita bertiga!" kata Kakashi.

Mau tau perjanjian Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito? Ini dia:

_Sebagai sahabat, dua orang dari kita, tidak boleh pacaran. Itu dapat merusak persahabatan kita. Kita harus selalu punya waktu untuk sahabat kecuali saat ada urusan. Sebagai sahabat, kita harus saling membantu satu sama lain. Jika ad yang sakit, kita harus menjenguk. Jika ada yang terkena masala, kita harus membantu. _

"Minato, pulang yuk," ajak Kushina sambil berdiri.

GREP! Tangan Minao langsung menangkap tangan mungil Kushina.

"A-ada apa Minato?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ng.. A-ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Minato.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

Minato berdiri pas didepan Kushina dan langsung berlutut di depan Kushina. Lalu, Minato memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dan mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk hati dengan kain beludru merah lalu membukanya di hadapan Kushina. Mata Kushina membulat.

"Uzumaki Kushina.Aishiteru. _Will you marry me?_" kata Minato.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kakashi sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Kan belum selesai." Kata Obito.

"Gak baik melihat privasi orang. Video dan foto-foto itu disimpan saja. Jangan disebar." Kata Kakashi.

"Demo," kata Obito.

"Obito, kata Kakashi-kun memang benar. Lebih baik, kita pulang saja. Orangtua kita pasti menunggu kita pulang." Kata Rin.

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Kata Obito.

Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka pulang bersama-sama.

Kushina terdiam. Perasaanya campur aduk sekarang. Ada sedih, bahagia, capek, terharu. Kushina memerah. Tak terasa, airmatanya telah mengalir sejak tadi.

"Ne, Kushina-chan. Ka-kamu mau 'kan, menikah denganku?" Tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. Dan berkata,

"Ya. A-aku m-mau Minato-kun! A-aku mau menikah denganmu!" kata Kushina. Suaranya tercekat karena isakannya.

Minto langsung mengambil salah satu cincin itu, dan memasangkan di jari manis Kushina. Setelah itu, Minato memakaikan incin yang satunya ke jari manisnya. Minato lalau memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"A-Ashiteru, Minato-kun…" kata Kushina sambil balas memluk Minato dengan erat.

"Aishiteru, Kushina-chan." Kata Minato.

Minato langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Kushina. Minato menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Kushina. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Kushina. Kushina mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato. Minato memeluk pinggul Kushina.

Makin dekat..

10 cm

6cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm..

Minato dan Kushina berciuman.

TUING TUING TUING! BUUUM! BUUM! DUAAAR! (?)

Minato dan Kushina melepaskan ciumannya, dan melihat kearah langit. Ternyata, ada puluhan kembang api melayang di udara. Ada yang berbentuk hati, bintang, lambang Konoha. Dan ada juga tulisan seperti ini: Minato LOVE Kushina. Minato dan Kushina tercengang.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK.

Ada Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Fugaku, Mikoto, Inoichi dan istrinya, Chouza dan pacarnya, dan terutama, Kakashi, Obito dan Rin. Merek bertepuk tangan. Paling keras Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin. Mikoto seperti menangis. Terharu mungkin..

"Ka-kalian sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dari tadi." Kata Jiraiya.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan ini?" Tanya Minato.

Semua nunjuk Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin.

"Ehehe. Maaf. Silakan lanjutkan." Kata KakaObiRin barengan.

MinaKushi tersenyum kearah mereka semua. Dan mereka tatap-tatapn dan berciuman lagi.

"SUIT SUIT! PRIKITIEW -?-!"

TBC To Be Continued..

Bagaimana? Chpter ini terlalu pendek ya. Aku lagi abis ide nihh.. gomenasai. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Namikaze Arisa.

**31/7/2010. 12.21 a.m.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

Halo. Akhirnya, chapter 4 kemaren udah selesai. Maap kalo kependekan. Lagi gak ada ide! Silakan bacaa

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. (Kishi: tumben waras.. *risa nyekek Kishi. –risa dikroyok Kishi FC)

~Minato and Kushina Story~

Konohagakure. 07.00. Ichiraku Ramen.

Kali ini, Teuchi ganti nama warung makannya dan menunya. Tadinya, 'Ichiraku Soto' sekarang, 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Kenapa? Soalnya Arisa dihajar sama akang Kishi karena berani-beraninya ganti nama Ichiraku Ramen. Ok. Back to the story.

"Ohayou, Teuchi-san!" sapa Kushina sambil memasukki Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ohayou, Kushina. Wah, kelihatannya hari ini, kau terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa sih?" Tanya Teuchi penasaran.

"Umm.. I-itu.." Kushina susah menjawabnya.

"Itu apa? Apa Minato juga termasuk dalam kesenanganmu itu?" goda Teuchi.

Mendengar nama 'Minato' , Kushina langsung _blushing._

"Haha. Jangan-jangan, kau sudah jadian dengannya.. Ya 'kan?" goda Ayame.

Blush!

Akhirnya, Kushina menjawabnya. "Um.. Sebenernya, kami bukan sekedar jadian saja.. Tetapi, Mi-Minato-kun sudah melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya.."

Mata Teuchi dan Ayame membulat. "Hah? Betulkah? Kau menjawabnya apa?"

"Aku menolaknya." Kata Kushina.

Lagi-lagi, mata Teuchi dan Ayame membulat. "Ka-kau serius menolaknya Kushina?"

"Hahaha! Mana mungkin aku menolaknya! Aku menerimanya kok! Mana ada cewek yang menolak orang se-sebaik dan se-se-tampan dia…" Kushina malu untuk mengatakan ini.

"Wow.. Karena kamu bru saja dilamar, hari ini, kau bebas makan sepuasnya dengan gratis! Dan, tentu saja Minato juga!" kata Teuchi.

"Betulkah? Wah, arigatou Teuchi-san. Aku minta Miso Ramen ya!" kata Kushina.

"Ok."

**Rumah Minato…**

"Huaahhm!"

Minato baru bangun tidur.

"Ng? Jam berapa nih? Jam 07.30. Untung masih libur misi.." kata Minato sambil menaruh wekernya di meja sebelah kasurnya dan bangun untuk bersih-bersih.

Tring!

"He? Apaan tuh?"

Minato melihat ke arah benda kecil berwarna emas mengkilap. Minato langsung mengambilnya. Itu cincin. Cincin yang semalam Ia pakaikan di jari Kushina dan diapakikannya di jarinya juga. Minato tersenyum. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dari siang sampai malam. Dan juga kenakalan murid-muridnya, Kakahi, Obito, dan Rin. Ia diberi tahu oleh mereka saat pulang semalam dari KonohaLand. Minato tidak marah. Hanya menasihati saja. Minato langsung memakai cincin itu dan mengambil handuk lalu mandi.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Wah! Enaknya! Tidak kalah dengan ramen yang ada di Uzu!" kata Kushina sehabis memakan ramennya.

"Betulkah? Sama rasanya dengan di Uzugakure?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Ya!" kata Kushina.

"Arigatou Kushina."

"Sudah ya, Teuchi-san." Kata Kushina sambil berdiri.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Kushina berjalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Sesekali, Ia menyapa orang-orang yang dia kenal di Konoha. Dan ada juga yang menyapa Kushina dan Kushina membalasnya. Perasaanya kali ini adalah senang, senang, dan senang. Minato? Tentu saja Ia pikirkan. Bahkan, semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena selalu memikirkan Minato, pacar barunya itu. Saat berjalan di taman, Ia bertemu Nara Yoshino, istri Nara Shikaku. Mereka menikah 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Hei Kushi-chan!" panggil Yoshino.

"Ah. Hai Yoshi-chan!" sapa Kushina.

"Wah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Duduk dulu yuk. Ngobrol." Ajak Yoshino.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Mereka langsung mencari bangku yang kosong, nyaman, dan teduh. Tidak sampai 1 menit, mereka mendapatkan bangku di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Kushi-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lalu, gimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kushina balik.

"_Of course, I'm fine._" Kata Yoshino.

"Kumat deh penyakitmu yang sok inggris itu." Ledek Kushina.

"Hahaha. Kamu masih inget aja!" kata Yoshino sambil mendorong bahu Kushina pelan.

"Terus, gimana sama Shikaku? Enak?" Tanya Kushina.

"Huaa.. Kalo disuruh ini, disuruh itu, pasti jawabannya"

"MEN-DO-KU-SAI" kata Kushina dan Yoshino berbarengan.

"Repotnya.. Nyesel aku milih dia.." kata Yoshino.

"Hei. Gak boleh ngomong begitu. Meskipun Shikaku sikapnya seperti itu, tapi dia pasti mempunyai sisi baiknya 'kan? Ingat, waktu kita chuunin exam dulu, sebenarnya, Shikaku tidak berani melawanmu 'kan? Itu karena apa, itu karena dia sangat cinta padamu. Sampai-sampai, dia menyerah sebelum pertarungannya dimulai. Dan akhirnya, kau yang menang." Kata Kushina. Ngos-ngosan dia soalnya ngomongny kepanjangan dan tanpa jeda.

"Ya. Kau benar." Kata Yoshino.

Hening sebentar.. yang terdengar hanya anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Oh ya!" kata Yoshino memechkan keheningan.

"Astajem, Dewa Jashin!" latah Kushina. Sejak kapan Kushina jadi penganut DJ?

"Sejak kapan lu nganut Jashin?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Gak pernah. Lo mau ngomong apa?"

Lha? Bukannya tadi aku-kamu, bukan gue-lo? Tau lah..

"Kudengar, semalam, Minato melamarmu ya?" Tanya Yoshina dengan nada menggoda.

"E-eh? Tau dari mana?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Mikoto. Tadi aku ketemu dia di pasar -?- eh, di depan akademi ding." Kata Yoshino.

'*sigh*' Kushina enghela nafas.

"Diterima 'kan?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Iyalah. 'Kan dari masuk akademi, aku udah suka sama dia.." kata Kushina.

"Ah, Iya-ya.. Terus, cincin itu dapet dari mana?" kata Yoshino sambil menunjuk cincin emas yang sedang dipakai Kushina.

"Oh? Ini? Ini cincin dari lamarannya Minato. Bagus ya." Kata Kushina sambil memutar-mutarkan lengannya.

"Wow. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Aku gak tau. Terserah Minatonya lah." Kata Kushina.

"Oh.. Aku pulang ya. Kasian si Shikaku aku tinggalin." Kata Yoshino sambil berdiri.

Kushina juga berdiri. "Ya. Jaa Yoshi-chan!" kata Kushina.

"Jaa Kushi-chan!"

Yoshino telah pergi. Kushina mau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha. Dia harap, bisa bertemu dengan Minato.

Kushina berjalan ke arah tempat rahasianya dan Minato. Apa tempat itu? Itu adalah padang rumput yang luas dan dan ditumbuhi oleh ribuan bunga poppy. Setelah sampai disitu, dia langsung duduk di padang rumput itu. Kushina mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkan. Dia hanya terdiam, diam, dan diam. Dan sekarang yang ada di dalam otaknya hanyalah Minato, Minato, dan Minato. Tidak ada yang lain. Sampai-sampai, dia lupa untuk makan siang. Padahal, sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore.

"Kushina-chan?" ada orang yang memanggil Kushina. Kushina berbalik dan mengatakan: "Mi-Minato-kun?"

GREP! Mulut Kushina dibekep oleh orang berambut kuning, memakai topeng, dan memakai baju ninja dari desa apalah itu..

"Kyaaa!" Kushina berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Shhht! Diam! Kalau kau tidak diam, akan kubunuh kau!" kata orang asing itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kushina pingsan. Orang asing itu langsung membawa Kushina lari ke dalam hutan..

TBC.. To Be Continued

Bagaimanakah? Apakah bagus? *tidak*. Ehem. Untuk sementara ini tidak ada talkshowya.. Arigatou Gozaimasu-minna.

Kushina: Weit e minut.

Author: Wat hapen?

Kushina: Gw itu diapain?

Author: dicu-piip-

Kushina: Oh gitu.. Yaya.. yang nyu-piip- siapa?

Author: Ninja –piip-gakure

Kushina: Oh. Gitu-gitu..

Minato: Lha? Katanya gak ad talkshow?

Author: Ya bini lo yang ngomong duluan kok. Udah ye. Jaa.. Jangan lupa review.

_**1/08/2010. 3:25 PM**_


	6. Chapter 6: Save Kushina!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair: MinaKushi slight FugaMiko, ShikaYoshi, KakaRin, ObiRin.

Warning: OOC, ABAL, LEBAY, GAJE.

No YURI/YAOI. Don't like, Don't read!

~Minato and Kushina Story~

Kushina terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Setelah sadar, dia hanya diam saja. dia tahu, kalau dia akan memberontak, dia pasti akan dibunuh oleh ninja yang menculiknya, Deidara. Sebenarnya, yang menculik Kushina adalah ninja-ninja buronan kelas S. Dan artinya, yang menculik itu AKATSUKI. Mereka mau menculik Kushina karena untuk mengambil Kyuubi dari Kushina. Kushina adalah jinchuriki ekor 9.

Kushina mencari akal agar ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Dia dapat akal. Dia mencoba menyabut 1 helai rambutnya untuk jadi petunjuk bahwa dia dibawa lewat jalan itu. Dia terus menerus menyabut rambutnya.

**~M&Kstory~**

"Sandaime-sama, kami mendapat kabar, bahwa Jounin yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina diculik oleh ninja Iwagakure." Kata seoarang ANBU.

"Kushina diculik? Apa kau tahu, apa penyebabnya?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Saya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa dia diculik." Kata ANBU itu.

"Kalau begitu, bawa beberapa ninja yang tidak ada misi sekarang ini!" perintah Sandaime.

"Siap laksanakan!" kata ANBU.

SYAAT. ANBU itu pergi.

**~M&Kstory~**

"Leader-sama, bolehkah kita beristirahat dulu?" Tanya Akasuna no Sasori. Dia ninja buronan dari Sunagakure.

"Tidak." Jawab Pein. Dia Leader Akatsuki yang berasal dari Amegakure.

"Tapi, jarak dari Konoha ke markas kita itu jauh. Butuh waktu 4 hari kesana." Kata Hidan.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" bentak Pein.

"Pein, lebih baik, kita istirahat dulu. Besok, kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Tidak mungkin kita selama 4 hari penuh berjalan terus." Kata Konan, partner Pein. Konan berasal dari Amegakure juga.

"Kalau kita beristirahat sampai besok pagi, kita bisa-bisa ketahuan oleh ninja lain!" kata Pein.

"Ya aku juga tahu! Kita harus beristirahat dulu! Kau tidak kasihan kepada anak buah kita? Mereka sudah berhari-hari mencari cewek itu!" bentak Konan.

"Petengkaran suami-istri dimulai lagi!" teriak Tobi.

"TOBI!" bentak semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Tobi.

"Go-Gomenasai." Kata Tobi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Leader-sama?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Tetap tidak." Kata Pein dengan santainya.

"Pein, kalau kau tidak memberik kita istirahat, matilah riwayat buku dan VCD ini!" kata Konan sambil menunjukkan majalah bokep dan VCD bokep.

"Eh.. Iya deh, Konan sayank." Kata Pein sambil berlutut di depan Konan.

"Good. Semuanya, kita beristirahat di tempat itu, dan kita berkemah disitu." Kata Konan sambil menunjuk ke padang rumput yang luas diantara hutan yang luas juga.

Semua anak Akatsuki langsung menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk Konan.

**~M&Kstory~**

Beberapa Jounin dan ANBU sedang berlari-larian mencari Kushina di seluruh jalan Konoha.

"Hei, Minato, mengapa pacarmu bisa hilang begitu sih?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Watashi ni wa wakaranai*" kata Minato.

"Hh.. Matte.." kata Fugaku sambil berhenti. Minato berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Apa kalian mempunyai 'tempat'?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tempat? Maksudmu?" Tanya Minato heran sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maksudku, tempat rahasia kalian berdua." Kata Fugaku.

'Tempat rahasia….' "Ah! Aku tahu!" kata Minato.

"Kalian punya?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ya. Kami punya. Pas disebelah komplek klan ku." Kata Minato.

"Apa boleh aku kesitu?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Boleh saja. Demi mencari dia." Kata Minato.

"Ok. Ayo kita kesana sekarang!"

WUUSH. Fugaku dan Minato melesat ke tempat rahasia milik Minato dan Kushina.

**~M&KStory~**

(KUSHINA POV)

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus mencari cara untuk pergi dari AKATSUKI! Kalau Aku tidak bisa lari dari AKATSUKI, tamatlah riwayat hidupku.. Kyuubi akan diambil dari tubuhku dan aku akan mati. Aduuh! Kami-sama, tolonglah. Utuslah seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku!

Mumpung AKATSUKI sedang tidur, Aku harus segera lari!

TEP, TEP. DRAP DRAP DRAP. WUUSH!

"Katsu.."

DUAARR! BUM BUM BUMM!

"Kyaaa!" aku menjerit. Sialan AKATSUKI itu.. Rupanya mereka mengelabuhiku..

"Akh.." aku meringis kesakitan. Kakiku terluka oleh bom yang diberikan oleh Deidara sialan itu. Kuharap, ini masih bisa!

Tanganku aku taruh diatas kakiku yang terluka. Dan segera, keluarlah seperti chakra berwarna hijau dari telapak tanganku. Ya, aku adalah medic-nin. Aku diajari oleh Tsunade-sama. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan ini. Jadi aku ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan ini. Aku kira sudah tidak bisa. Lama-lama, luakku menjadi sembuh.

TEP TEP. SRAK SRAK.

Siapa itu? Aku harus lari.

Tep. SRAK. DRAP DRAP. SYUUT!

DUAAR!

Aku melemparkan 2 kunai bom kertas kearah orang itu. Aku sudah tau kalau dia orang Akatsuki.

"Akh!" Eh? Siapa itu? Ada 2 orang. Dua-duanya memakai seragam Jounin Konoha. Sama sepertiku. Dan tidak lupa juga dengan ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha. Tetapi satunya, di lengan seragam Jouninnya terdapat lambang klan Uchiha. Dia berambut hitam, mempunyai mata sharingan. Dan satunya lagi, berambut duren, rambutnya kuning cerah, bola matanya berwarna biru. Apakah mereka, Minato dan Fugaku?

Aku lansgung berdiri di cabang pohon di dekat kedua orang itu. Dan setelah asap bom menghilang, aku terbelalak melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka tampak kecapekan dan terengah-engah pastinya.

"Mi-Minato? Fugaku?" tanyaku.

"Haah..Hahh.. Benar dia disini.." kata Fugaku.

"Berkat Hiashi." Kata Minato. Tau kan, kenapa berkat Hiashi.

DUK. Aku turun ke bawah dan segera menolong mereka berdua.

"Go-Gomenasai." Kata Kushina sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Fugaku. Tumben baik dia..

"Aku obati ya. Kain perbanku habis. Ada yang punya gak?" Tanyaku.

"Hm.. Aku bawa." Kata Minato sambil ngobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Bagus." Aku segera mengobati luka mereka. Tak lama kemudian, aku selesai mengobati mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa tidak terluka?" Tanya Minato sambil membelai rambut Kushina lembut.

"Ya, tadi sih terluka karena Deidara. Kakiku terluka. Aku melarikan diri saat mereka tidur dan tidak terlalu jauh, aku di bom oleh Deidara. Sekarang sih udah sembuh." Kataku.

"Baguslah." Kata Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kushina.

"Hey, bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari hutan ini. Kita bisa tertangkap oleh Akatsuki." Kata Fugaku.

"Hai!" kataku dan Minato berbarengan.

"Kau bisa jalan?" Tanya Minato.

"Sedikit. Aw~" kataku sambil memegang pergelangan kakiku yang terluka.

"Perlu kugendong?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak udah. Aku masih bisa berlari." Kataku.

"Ya sudah."

(NORMAL POV)

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ya."

WUUSH! DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Minato, Kushina, dan Fugaku berlarian, berlompat dari pohon ke pohon.

SYAAT.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang di depan mereka.

Siapa dia? Dia.. Pein.

"Kau.."

"Aku? Ada yang salah denganku, hm?" Tanya Pein.

"Kau.. Kau yang Leader Akatsuki kan?" Tanya Minato.

"Yep. Dan Kau.. _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō._" Kata Pein.

"Mau dibawa kemana nona itu?" Tanya Pein.

"Mau dibawa pulanglah!" kata Fugaku.

"Tapi, maaf. Dia sudah menjadi milik kami. Sini nona manis!" kata Pein sambil menarik tangan Kushina kasar.

"Lepaskan Aku! Dasar Kau!" kata Kushina sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Pein dengan kasar. Minato dan Fugaku mencoba menarik Kushina.

"Lepaskan Dia, dasar brengsek!" bentak Pein sambil menendang tubuh Minato dan Fugaku.

"Akh!" keluarlah darah segar dari mulut Minato dan Fugaku.

"Selamat tinggal." Kata Pein sambil berlari menbawa Kushina.

"Kyaaaa! Minato! Fugaku! Tolong aku!" jerit Kushina.

SYAAT. Minato tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari sebelah Fugaku dan sekarang berada di depan Pein. Pein tersentak dan berhenti.

"Ouuh. Rupanya _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _sudah mulai beraksi ya.." kata Pein dengan nada mengejek.

"Rasengan!" Minato mengarahkan jurus pamungkasnya, Rasengan kearah perut Pein. Pein terlempar. Tangan Kushina terlepas dari cengkraman Pein. Tubuh Kushina tidak dapat menahan Ia berdiri dan akhirnya, Kushina jatuh di pelukan Minato. Minato langsung mengambil tasnya, menggendong Kushina dan langsung lari bersama Fugaku. Pein pingsan.

Wuush, Syaat.

Minato, Kushina, dan Fugaku sudah sampai di Konoha dengan sehat sentosa (?). Minato menggunakan jurus apalah itu untuk berpindah tempat. Dan, Kushina selamat. Fugaku diperintahkan oleh Minato untuk member tahu ke Sandaime-sama bahwa Kushina sudah ketemu. Sedangkan, Minato membawa Kushina ke Rumah Sakit Konoha atau disingkatnya dengan RSK.

~M&Kstory~

"Jadi, Kushina sudah ketemu?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Ya, Sandaime-sama." Kata Fugaku dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih. Apakah Kushina baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Lumayan baik. Sekarang dia sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit oleh Namikaze Minato." Kata Fugaku.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Fugaku. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Mungkin istrimu dan anakmu sudah menunggumu. Aku akan member tahu kepada semua ninja yang sudah kuperintahkan untuk mencari Kushina bahwa Kushina sudah ketemu." Kata Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

"_Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sandaime-sama._" Kata Fugaku sambil membungkkukan badannya dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

~M&Kstory~

"Uunnggh.. Dimana Aku?" Kushina baru siuman dari pingsannya.

"Kau di rumah sakit." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum lembut ke Kushina.

"Minato? Aku.. Bukannya masih ada bersama Akatsuki ya?" kata Kushina setengah sadar.

"Baka. Kau sekarang sudah ada di Konoha." Kata Minato.

"Oh. Kukira aku bakal mati ditangan Akatsuki." Kata Kushina sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Mati? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Kau lupa ya kalau aku ini Jinchuriki Kyuubi?" Tanya Kushina sambil nempeleng kepala Minato.

"Kamu ini.." kata Minato sambil mengelus pipi lembut Kushina.

Bluk. Kushina memeluk Minato dengan erat. "Minato.. Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Kushina sambil menangis.

"Aku.. Takut.. Aku takut diculik oleh Akatsuki lagi.." kata Kushina. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Dia jadi makin erat memeluk Minato.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu ada disampingmu kok. Aku janji, sampai Aku mati, Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu." Kata Minato sambil membelai rambut Kushina lembut.

"J-Janji?" Tanya Kushina.

"Janji."

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Kushina mendekatkan wjahnya kearah wajah Minato lalu menutupkan matanya. Begitu pula Minato.

Dan mereka pun berciuman.

_JEPRET!_

"Eh?"

"Hihihi. Cinta masa muda~" kata Jiraiya sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ruapnya yang ngefoto MinaKushi pas ciuman tuh si Jiraiya.

"JIRAIYA-SENSEEEI!" teriak Minato dan Kushina barengan.

"Ahahaha!" Jiraiya tertawa sambil lari.

To Be Continued.

WHYY? WHY ENDINGNYA SELALU MinaKushi ciuman terus dikerjain.. Baka.. Akhirnya, chapter ini ke publish juga..

Kushina: DEIDARAA! LO kalo pake bom jangan pake yang C4 doong!

Dei: emangnya, gw pake C4 ya?

Kushi: IYAA!

Naruto: pikiranku.. jadi kotor..

Author: Kok bisa Naruto?

Naruto: GARA2 LO BIKIN FIC YANG SERING ADA MAMIH SAMA PAPIH CIUMAN! OTAK GW JADI KOTORR!

Author: Emang dari dulu otaklu kotor kok..

Naruto: Enak aja! pokoknya gw minta ganti rugi!

Author: Oh. Otaklu mau bersih?

Naruto: MAU!

Author: Cuci pake rinso. Pasti langsung bersih. Jangan lupa pake molto ultra juga. Biar harum~

Semua sweatdropped.

Au ah. Review ya. Nge-flame boleh asal _**LOG-IN. **_Jaa.


	7. Chapter 7: Be A New Hokage!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minato and Kushina Story © Arisa UzuNami**

**Warning: OOC, sedikit AU, gaje, lebay, maybe EYD hancur, maybe typos.**

**Pair: MinaKushi a.k.a Minato x Kushina**

**Don't like? Please don't read and leave, dude!**

**.:Minato and Kushina Story:.**

Namikaze Clan, Minato's home. 08.15 a.m

Tok tok tok!

"Hai~ Tunggu sebentar~" terlihat seorang ibu-ibu berambut sepunggung berwarna coklat dan berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ohayou," sapa anak kecil berumur 12 tahun, berambut perak dan memakai masker, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayou. Siapa ya?" Tanya ibu-ibu tadi yang bernama Namikaze Yuki, ibunda Namikaze Minato.

"Ah iya. Aku Hatake Kakashi, muridnya Minato-sensei," jawab Kakashi memberikan seulas senyum kecil.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun. Anaknya Sakumo-san ya?" Tanya Yuki lagi.

"Iya. Kedatangan aku kesini karena aku disuruh Sandaime-sama," ucap Kakashi.

"Sandaime-sama? Ada keperluan apa?" ujar Yuki.

"Aku disuruh Sandaime-sama untuk memanggil Minato-sensei dan datang menemui Sandaime-sama,"

"Oh begitu. Nanti akan kusampaikan. Kamu tidak mau masuk dulu?" Tanya Yuki dengan senyum.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku ada urusan lain. Aku pamit dulu, Yuki-san," pamit Kakashi bersiap-siap pergi.

"Ya, arigatou Kakahshi-kun,"

Yuki menutup pintu. Lalu masuk kembali kearah meja makan.

"Ada apa, istriku?" Tanya Namikaze Nakatsu, ayah Minato sekaligus suami Yuki.

"Kakashi-kun, anaknya Sakumo-san. Datang kesini untuk menyampaikan dari Sandaime-sama untuk Mina-kun," kata Yuki.

"Eh? Untuk apa Sandaime-sama memanggilku?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Entah. Lebih baik kau cepat kesana. Sandaime-sama sudah menunggumu," perintah Nakatsu.

"Ok. Aku pergi, tou-san, kaa-san," Minato pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya dan melesat pergi ke kantor Hokage.

**.:MKStory:.**

Kantor Hokage.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk,"

Krek

Minato masuk kedalam kantor hokage.

"Ohayou, Sandaime-sama. Kudengar kau memanggilku. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Minato sopan.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu. Duduklah dulu," suruh Sandaime-sama, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Minato duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja hokage.

"Minato, kau tahu bahwa umurku makin lama makin tua. Dan mungkin harus ada pergantian hokage." Ucap Sandaime sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Bukan mungkin lagi, tetapi harus. Dan tentunya harus hokage yang lebih beperilakuan yang baik dari aku," tambah Sandaime.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku untuk mencari orang itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjadikan Orochimaru sebagai Yondaime Hokage. Tetapi ternyata dia memakai jurus terlarang. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi menjadikan ia menjadi Yondaime Hokage. Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan menjadi nukenin. Tetapi sekarang aku telah menemukan orang yang pantas menjadi Yondaime Hokage," kata Sandaime.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Yaitu kau, Namikaze Minato. Hanya kau yang pantas untuk menerima gelar Yondaime Hokage ini."

Minato membeku ditempat. Raut wajahnya kaget.

'Aku? Yondaime Hokage? Ah, masa sih. Aku kan masih terlalu muda. Mana mungkin aku pantas menerima jabatan itu.' Batin Minato.

"Tapi, aku masih terlalu muda, Sandaime-sama. Dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan jabatan seperti ini."

"Masih banyak yang bisa menjadi hokage, bahkan lebih hebat. Mengapa tidak memilih Tsunade-sama atau Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya Minato membantah.

"Semua yang kupilih pasti baik. Termasuk kau, Minato. Coba kau pikirkan lagi baik-baik di rumah. Tanya pendapat kedua orangtuamu. Setelah kau mendapatkan jawabannya, segera beritahu aku. Jangan berlama-lama untuk memikirkannya. Tanya pendapat teman-temanmu juga. Mungkin saja ketiga murid didikmu dapat memberikan pendapat juga." Kata Sandaime panjang lebar.

Minato berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan itu."

"Ya, kau bisa pulang."

Minato beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

.:MKStory:.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Minato? Kau terlihat lesu sekali." Kata Kushina.

"Ya itu betul, Minato. Kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya." Tambah Shikaku.

"Kayak kau pernah bersemangat saja, Shikaku. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersemangat. Ada istrimu saja kau tidak semangat." Sindir Minato.

"Itu memang sudah trademarkku, Minato. Kayak kau tidak mengenalku saja." Kata Shikaku sambil tertawa. Kushina dan Minato juga ikut tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah, Minato. Masalah apa?" Tanya Kushina. Dia sudah tau betul kalau Minato tidak bersemangat, pasti ada masalah.

"Yaa.. Kuharap kalian tidak kaget ya." Minato menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku disuruh menjadi Yondaime Hokage."

Kushina dan Shikaku tercengang.

"APA? Kau? Menjadi hokage? Kau sungguh curang, Namikaze Minato! Itu kan impianku sejak kecil!" kata Kushina merengek.

"Jangan salahkan aku dong Kushina-chan. Aku kan disuruh Sandaime-sama. Jadi salahkan Sandaime-sama saja sana." Balas Minato.

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika kau disuruh menjadi Yondaime Hokage. Bahkan kau sangat pantas! Tidak ada yang kurang, kau hebat, tampan, banyak dipuja banyak wanita. Yang paling terpenting adalah hebat dan bijaksana. Menjadi seorang pemimpin itu harus hebat dan bijaksana! Dan juga adil terhadap anggotanya." Kata Shikaku. Kalau lagi normal, dan tidak bermalas-malasan, kata-katanya menjadi bermakna.

"Betul juga sih. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kau menjadi Yondaime Hokage, Minato-kun. Aku akan bangga mempunyai teman yang menjadi hokage." Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

Minato terdiam. " Ok. Kalau begitu aku mau menjadi hokage. Tapi aku harus menanyakan pendapat pada kedua orangtuaku dulu. Tentu juga muridku."

"Ya sudah. Sana kau beritahu muridmu dulu dan orangtuamu." Suruh Shikaku.

"Hai. Arigato, Shikaku, Kushina-chan!" Minato pergi dan berlari kearah tempat ia dan murid didiknya berlatih.

.:MKStory:.

Seperti yang Minato duga, murid didiknya berlatih di lapangan dekat bukit.

"RAIKIRI!"

Obito dengan lincah menghindar dari serangan Kakashi. Rin melemparkan beberapa buah kunai dan shuriken kearah Obito dan itu ditangkis oleh Obito menggunakan kunai.

Kakashi dan Rin terengah-engah menghadapi Obito. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon karena capek dan kepanasan. Begitu pula Obito.

"Wah, tumben kalian latihan tanpa disuruh." Kata Minato.

Murid didik Minato menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yo!" sapa Minato.

"Yo, Minato-sensei!" sapa Obito balik dengan semangat.

"Konnichiwa, Minato-sensei." Sapa Rin tersenyum ramah.

"Konnichiwa." Sapa Kakashi datar. Dia sedang membaca komik 'Ouran High School Host Club' (?) eh maksudnya buku tentang sejarah Konoha.

"Kalian tumben sekali latihan tanpa disuruh. Ada angin apa nih." Kata Minato.

"Kita dipaksa sama Kakashi-taichou!" seru Obito. "Aku baru selesai mandi udah dipaksa sama Kakashi latihan!" tambah Obito.

"Hei, aku disuruh Rin tahu! Kalau tidak dipaksa Rin aku tidak akan mau latihan! Dan jangan pernah lagi memanggilku dengan kata-kata 'taichou'!" seru Kakashi.

"Ya tapi kalau tidak latihan mau jadi apa kalian? Mau jadi ninja yang BODOH?" Tanya Rin dengan penekanan di kata 'bodoh'.

Obito dan Kakashi merengut kesal, sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa melihat muridnya itu. Dia gemas ketika ketiga murid didiknya itu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele.

Obito meluruskan kakinya dan mengeluarkan bekal makanannya dari tasnya. Begitu pula juga Rin. Kakashi menaruh buku yang dibacanya dan mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Minato-sensei tidak makan siang? Atau sudah?" Tanya Rin sambil membuka bekalnya.

"Tidak. Aku belum lapar." Jawab Minato.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap ketiga bocah berumur 12 tahun itu.

Obito, Kakashi dan Rin makan sambil mengobrol dengan Minato. Sampai akhirnya Obito tertawa dengan keras alhasil dia tersedak. Rin buru-buru memberikan Obito minum. Obito minum air itu sampai habis.

"Hahh.. Arigatou, Rin." Ucap Obito.

"Doitte." Rin melahap lagi makanannya.

"Makanya, kalau makan itu jangan sampai tertawa keras seperti itu, baka." Kata Kakashi sambil menutup tempat makanannya yang sudah kosong.

"Hehehe." Obito nyengir kuda.

"Gocchisousamadeshita!"

"Sebelum kalian pulang, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu." Kata Minato.

"Apa itu, sensei?" Tanya Kakashi yang tidak mengalihkan tatapannya ke Minato. Ia sedari tadi menatap buku sejarah Konoha yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan akademi.

"Aku tadi dipanggil Sandaime-sama.."

Semuanya langsung menatap serius ke Minato, Kakashi pun begitu. Ia menutup bukunya.

"Dan.. Aku disuruh untuk menjadi Yondaime Hokage."

"EHHH?" seru ketiga bocah itu.

"Ya. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Aku menerima jabatan itu atau tidak?" Tanya Minato.

"Iya. Sensei terima saja. Sensei 'kan hebat. Sensei sangaaat pantas menerima jabatan itu. Semua orang pasti akan menyetujuinya!" kata Rin.

"Ya! Itu betul!" kata Obito.

"Aku setuju dengan Rin dan Obito." Kata Kakashi.

"Betulkah?" Tanya Minato.

"Yaa! Betul kok!" seru para bocah.

"Ok kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas pendapat kalian." Minato tersenyum.

"Ya. Kita pulang dulu ya sensei?" ucap Obito.

"Silahkan. Lagi pula aku juga mau pulang." Jawab Minato.

.:MKStory:.

"Tentu saja kaa-sanmu ini menyetujuinya, Minato-kun! Kaa-san senang sekali kalau anak kaa-san menjabat sebagai hokage!" kata Yuki tersenyum riang.

"He? Bagaimana dengan tou-san?" Tanya Minato ke Nakatsu.

"Aku menyetujuinya kok. Mana ada orang tua yang melarang anaknya untuk menjadi hokage?" kata Nakatsu.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya." Kata Minato.

"Kau sudah tau risikonya kalau menjadi hokage 'kan, Minato?" Tanya Nakatsu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau menjadi hokage bisa saja mati karena diincar musuh, melindungi desanya, dan memiliki urusan yang banyak, melantik para anak akademi, melantik genin ke chuunin, chuunin ke jounin, blablablabla." Ujar Minato panjang lebar. Yuki dan Nakatsu sweatdropped.

"Tapi kau harus adil kepada rakyat Konoha. Jangan pilih kasih, kau mengerti?" Tanya Yuki.

"Mengerti, kaa-san." Jawab Minato.

"Kalau begitu besokkau harus segera member tahu Sandaime-sama." Kata Nakatsu.

"Aku tahu, tou-san. Sudah ah, aku capek. Aku mau tidur ya. Konbanwa." Kata MNinato melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Konbanwa."

.:MKStory:.

"Sandaime-sama, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku juga sudah menanyakan pendapat dari orang tuaku, teman-temanku, murid didikkum dan yang lainnya." Kata Minato.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Sandaime yang tak sabar menunggu jawaban Minato.

Minato menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Aku menerima jabatan sebagai Yondaime Hokage."

"Betulkah?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Ya."

"Benar?"

"Ya, Sandaime-sama."

"Yakin lo?"

"Iye yakin gue!"

"Demi ape lo?"

"Demi DJ!"

"Bagus! Tetapi ada syaratnya." Ujar Sandaime sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Minato sedikit merinding.

"Kau harus menjadi ukeku." kata Sandaime santai.

"UAPPAH? AKU ENGGAK HOMO! KALAU BEGITU AKU TAK JADI MENJADI HOKAGE!" seru Minato siap-siap mengambil langkah seribu.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap beneran begitu!" kata Sandaime sambil mengelap mukanya yang terkena 'hujan lokal' dari Minato memakai baju hokagenya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu apa syarat yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Minato.

"Syaratnya adalah.."

Minato menahan nafas.

"Kau harus menikah sebelum menjadi hokage!"

.:To Be Continued:.

Setelah saya hiatus berbulan-bulan dari tahun kemarin, saya mendapatkan 'teriakkan' dari para readers MKS. Maap kalo lamaaa banget updatenya. Readers sampe lumutan gitu. Hiiih~ *mrinding, kabur* *dikejar readers*

Balesan review:

_**Yukichi Neuchi: **_Ini udah bos! Maap nunggu lama. Males sih. *plaaak!* makasih udh review ea!

_**Oh-chan is Nanda: **_Ini udah senpai. Lama banget ya ga di update2 terus. Hahahaha *tertawa dipaksakan* gomenasaai… *nyembah2 Oh-chan* makasih udh review ya!

_**Ruvina no Ookami Hime: **_haha, iya dong! Papih ku (?) harus nyelametin mamihku (?)! (MinaKushi: gw bukan ortu lu ye!) Aku buat aja Akatsuki ada di jaman segitu. Abis aku bingung mau siapa yang nyulik Kushina. Rambut duren? HAHAHA, memang rambut duren kan si Minato? *dirasengan* Oh, hiraishin. Ok2! Ini masih lanjut kok! 'agak' lama aja updatenya. Hehe *watados* makasih udh review!

**uta no utau: **Hmm? Emg masih lanjut kok. Saya kabulkan permintaanmu! Cling! (?) ok. Makasih udh review!

_**Uta Masaki: **_gw ngakak loh ngeliat review lu. Gayanya masih kayak adek kelas lu! Wkkakaka *malah ngakak –plak* lama update? Emg ga ada ide. Kalo males ngetik sih kagak. Kalo ide buat fic suju dkk sih ada. Wkwkwk. Woy, gw g ngerti bhs jepang oy! Thx udh review!

NoName: makasih~ makasih udh review. Tapi, tolong cantumkan nama dong. Biar lebih enak. ^_^

_**hoshiNamikazEmiUzumakI**__**: **_Agris kan? Makasih udh review ya. Oh itu artinya 'Aku tidak tahu' aku ngambilnya dari google translate. Hehe *tidak kreatip*

Makasih yang udah review! I loph yu beibeh! *plak*

Habis ini, saya akan berangkat migrasi ke fandom screenplays untuk membuat fic tentang Korea. Paling charanya Cuma SuJu, SNSD, SHINee, SS501 ma BBF cast. Readers yang korea sejati, tolong baca ya kalo udh update! :D

Review please? Don't be silent readers! Please log-in to flame! Kripik dan sambal diterima. Buat makan. *plak*

Risa~chan

**190311**

**13:44 p.m**


End file.
